Y en a qui ont de la chanc !
by Alyssa Potter Malfoy
Summary: Qui n'a jamais espéré que le hibou qui devait lui apporter sa lettre c'était perdu ? Et bien pour ce jeune garçon c'est e qui va ce passer !


****

Titre : Y en a qui ont de la chance !!

****

Auteur : Alyssa Potter Malfoy

****

Disclameur : Rien n'est à moi tout est à J.K.Rowling, sauf Jonathan.

Bonne lecture

Chapitre 1 : Pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'au autre et pas à nous.

Jonathan se réveilla comme tous les matins où il devait aller à son boulot d'été, c'est-à-dire à 6h30. Il alla prendre sa douche, et il s'habilla. Il s'apprêtait à descendre lorsqu'un détail attira son regard. En effet, un hibou était en train de taper aux carreaux de sa chambre pour qu'il lui ouvre. Benjamin qui était très curieux alla ouvrir sa fenêtre et l'oiseau pu entrer. Il se mit sur le dossier d'une chaise et tendit une patte où il y avait une lettre d'accrochée vers Jonathan, qui l'a détachât. Jonathan ouvrit la lettre qui lui était adressée. Il la lu plusieurs fois, car son contenu l'étonnait énormément. En effet, il apprit qu'il était un sorcier, qu'il était admit à Hogwarts qui était une école de sorcellerie. Puis il se rendit compte qu'un détail qui lui avait échappé "Il y a sept années d'étude en tout, et la première année commence l'année des onze ans des sorcier."(je sais que ce n'est pas écrit sa mais j'en avait besoin).

-Mais je n'est pas onze ans, s'écria-t-il, j'en ai seize !

Après de nombreuses réflexions, il en arriva à une seule conclusion : il devait écrire à Albus Dumbledore. Il prit donc une plume et un morceau de parchemin (ne me demandez pas comment ils sont arrivés là, je n'en sais rien, on va dire que c'est de la magie) et écrivit

_Monsieur le directeur,_

Je viens de recevoir une lettre qui me disait que j'étais un sorcier et que j'étais admis dans votre école. Le seul petit problème est que la première année est celle des onze ans et que je viens d'en avoir seize. Donc je me demandais s'il n'y avait une erreur quelque part ?

Cordialement

Jonathan Orson.

Et il l'envoya. Et il partit travailler.

-Jonathan, tu es en retard !

-Désolé Chris, j'ai eu du mal à me réveiller.

-Je t'ai déjà dit qu'au travail tu devais m'appeler Mr Roland. On n'est pas au lycée ici.

-Désolé Mr Roland.

-Ah Jonathan, tu es là ! Viens voir mon garçon, j'ai un travail pour toi.

-Oui Mr Snape ?

-Tu vois ce jeune homme là-bas, c'est mon filleul, alors sers-le comme il se doit s'il te plait.

-Bien sûr Mr. _Il alla vers le jeune homme qui venait de poser sa carte._ Que puis-je vous servir Monsieur ?

-Je t'en prit, nous devons avoir à peu près le même age, dit-il en riant, appelle-moi Draco !

-Très bien Draco, moi c'est Jonathan.

-Alors Jonathan, pour répondre à ta question, je vais prendre un thé vert s'il te plais.

-Bien sûr. Je te l'amène, enfin dès qu'il est près.

-Et il ne risque pas d'arriver si tu ne vas pas passer la commande, alors Draco comment vas-tu ?

-Très bien et toi ?

-Ca va. Alors comment tu le trouves Jonathan ? Il fait ça comme boulot d'été.

-Il est très aimable, charmant et il a un cul magnifique.

-Tu ne pouvais pas t'empêcher de le sortir celui-là. Je trouve qu'il a un air typiquement Slytherin, tu ne trouves pas ?

-Voilà ton thé Draco. Je vous laisse papoter.

-Jonathan, tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu as l'air fatigué, rentre chez toi, va te reposer, je te laisse ta journée.

-Oh merci M'sieur, je travaillerais plus demain.

-Mais ça va pas non, tu travailles déjà à en crever, tu ne pourrais pas travailler plus.

-Je suis sûr que si.

-Rentre te coucher au lieu de dire des bêtises.

-Tu le connais d'où Jonathan ? demanda Draco.

-Ses parents sont morts dans un accident d'avion, et il a été mit à l'orphelinat car il n'avait pas de famille. Et depuis qu'il a 14 ans il vient bosser ici tous les étés. Il va au lycée avec Chris. Voilà c'est à eu près tout.

-Ah au fait Mr Snape, vous n'avez pas une idée de l'endroit où je pourrais trouver un certain Albus Dumbledore ?

-Non désolé Jonathan.

-Merci.

Puis lorsque Jonathan fut partit.

-Tu ne trouves pas ça louche Drake ?

-Si, tu es sûr qu'il na pas une once de magie en lui ?

-Bah quand on y repense, il y a eu des fois louches. Un jour une femme qui avait trop bu s'est mise à le draguer. Il faisait semblant de rien, mais lorsqu'elle lui toucha le cul, elle se retrouva projetée 3 mètres plus loin, il avait la tête tournée vers elle et était très énervé.

-Tu penses que ça se peut un hibou qui s'égare ?

-Pendant six ans ? Peut-être après tout. Mais ça la fiche mal pour Dumbledore.

-Tu m'étonnes.

$$$$$$$$$

En même temps dans une contré paumée au fin fond de l'Ecosse.

-Atchoum ! Mais qui peut bien parler de moi ? Tiens un hibou, c'est rare en plein été.

Il prit la lettre, la lu et s'écria

-La vache, c'te saleté d'oiseau à mit six ans pour lui apporter sa lettre. Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire moi ? Je vais le faire rentrer directement en sixième année, et ses camarades lui feront rattraper les cours. Parfais ! Maintenant il faut lui répondre à ce gosse

Monsieur Orson,

Vous êtes bien un sorcier, et vous êtes bien admit à Hogwarts, mais il y a bien un problème. Il ne vient ni de moi, ni de vous, mais de l'hibou qui a mit six ans pour vous apporter votre lettre. Je joins à cette lettre une sphère qui brillera quand vous serez en compagnie de sorciers. Je joins également votre liste de fournitures. Trouvez un sorcier qui vous aidera à aller à Diagon Alley pour trouver vos fournitures. Vous entrerez en 6ème année directement.

Amicalement,

Albus Dumbledore.

------------------------------------

Le lendemain matin Jonathan redécouvrit un hibou. Il lui prit la lettre, la lu, puis tout content, et sa sphère en poche, il all au café où il travaillait.

-Tient, tu es à l'heure ce matin Jonathan.

-Oui Mr Roland. Bonjour Mr Snape.

La sphère se mit à briller étrangement. Mr Snape étai un sorcier, et il savait qui était Albus Dumbledore, et il ne lui avait pas dit.

-Bonjour Jonathan, tu as l'air en forme aujourd'hui. Ca te dérangerais de t'occuper de Draco aujourd'hui encore ?

-Bien sûr que non.

Et il partit vers Draco.

-Alors Draco, que vas-tu prendre aujourd'hui ?

-Pareil qu'hier s'il te plait.

-Tout de suite.

Il passa la commande et s'installa sur une chaise en face de Draco.

-Tu es un sorcier, n'est-ce pas Draco.

-Comment ?

-On m'a envoyé une sphère pour que je les reconnaisse. Tu voudrais bien m'aider à ma rendre à Diagon Alley, s'il te plait ?

-Pour quoi faire ?

-Mon hibou n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de mettre six ans pour m'apporter ma lettre. Et il faut que j'achète mes fournitures scolaires.

Là Draco explosa littéralement de rire.

-Six ans pour apporter une lettre, arriva-t-il à articuler entre deux éclats de rires.

-Arrètes, c'est pas drôle, de quoi je vais avoir l'air moi en 6ème année, je ne sais rien du tout.

-Minute, rembobinage (on imagine bien le bruit du rembobinage, lol), tu as dit 6ème année ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Je vais aussi rentrer en 6ème année.

-Super tu va pouvoir m'aider. Comment fait-on pour les fournitures ?

-Attends 30 secondes. Severus, viens voir s'il te plait !!

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-Vu qu'il n'y a personne, tu peux fermer stp ?

-OK. Alors qu'est-ce qui ce passe ,

-Je vais résumer : le hibou de Jonathan c'est perdu et pendant six ans Jonathan n'a pas su qu'il était sorcier, et il va rentrer en 6èm" année. C'est bon j'ai tout dit ?

-Oui, sauf que tu n'as pas parlé des fournitures.

-Attends j'y arrive. Sev' on peut se servir de le cheminée pour aller à Diagon Alley ?

-Bien sûr. Vous allez y aller quand ?

-Alors Jonathan que dirais-tu d'y allez maintenant ?

-Ce serait super !

-Alors en route. Merci Sev'. Alors tu vois, tu prends de la poudre de cheminette, tu l'a jettes dans la cheminée et tu dis bien distinctement le lieu où tu veux te rendre. C'est-à-dire Diagon Alley. Vas y n'ai pas peur.

-Bienvenue à Diagon Alley Jonathan !

-Oh Mr Malfoy, que pouvons-nous vous servir ?

-Rien du tout, nous ne faisons que passer. Viens Jonathan. Alors première étape, il faut voir si tu as de l'argent et pour ça il aller à Gringotts. Ne fait pas attention aux gobelins.

-OK.

-Bonjour, nous voudrions savoir s'il y un coffre au nom de Orson, s'il vous plait.

-Oui il y en a un, mais seul un membre de la famille peut y aller.

-Je suis un membre de la famille !

-Alors suivez Matchep !

-Suivez-moi !

Après plein de zigzag dans les galeries sinueuses, ils arrivèrent devant le coffre, le coffre 819.

-Placez votre main ici, et si vous êtes vraiment un membre de la famille Orson, alors vous pourrez entrer.

Jonathan plaça sa main à l'endroit indiqué et le coffre s'ouvrit. Il était remplit d'argent. Jonathan était plein au as.

-La vache Jonathan, t'es riche !

-Je le savais même pas. Aide-moi, combien faut-il que je prenne ?

-Laisse-moi faire.

Draco remplit une petite bourse et ils partirent.

-Maintenant on va aller chez Mrs Guipure. C'est elle qui va te faire tes robes de sorcier pour l'école mais aussi ta ou tes c'est comme tu veux robes de bals.

-Des robes de bals ?

-Oui à certaines occasions Dumbie organise des bals.

-Dumbie ???

-Oui Dumbledore, mais ça va plus vite de l'appeler Dumbie, enfin c'est comme ça que la plupart des élèves l'appelle. Voilà c'est là, entre je te suis.

-Bonjour que puis-je faire pour vous ? Ah Mr Malfoy !

-Je voudrais que vous fassiez des robes pour ce garçon, sachant qu'il rentre à Poudlard, s'il vous plait.

-Bien sûr Mr Malfoy. Approchez-vous jeune homme.

-Bon Jonathan je te laisse, tu es en de bonnes mains. Je reviens un peu plus tard j'ai une course à faire; Reste ici, je viendrais te chercher là.

-D'accord, il n'y a pas de problèmes. A toute à l'heure.

-Alors jeune homme comment vous appelez-vous ?

-Jonathan Orson.

-Orson ?

-Oui pourquoi ?

-Vous ne connaissez pas votre famille ?

-Non.

-Alors je vais vous en parler pendant que je fait vos robes au fait vous êtes grand pour un garçon de 1ère année.

-Oh non, je rentre en 6ème année mon hibou c'était perdu et je viens juste de recevoir ma lettre.

-Ah d'accord. Alors la famille Orson est l'une des plus vieilles familles au monde, c'est une famille de sang pur. Ils étaient adorés de tous, Il y en a même qui sont allés jusqu'à vivre exactement comme eux. C'était une famille exemplaire, toute la famille était de sang pur, mais elle aimait beaucoup les moldus.

-Que veulent dire sang pur et moldus s'il vous plait ?

-Sang pur veut dire qu'il n'y avait que des sorciers dans cette famille depuis sa création et un moldu est une personne qui n'est pas sorcière. Voilà j'ai fini. Voici vos robes de sorciers et vos robes de bals. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas. Ah voici Mr Malfoy.

-Merci beaucoup Mrs, au revoir.

Draco était resté dehors et lorsque Jonathan arriva à côté de lui, il vit qu'il avait une caisse.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Tiens c'est pour toi. C'est un cadeau de bienvenu.

-Un chat, merci !!!!!!!!! Mais comment vais-je l'appeler ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis de Nala puisque c'est une fille ?

-Je dis que c'est génial et qu'elle va s'appeler comme ça. Ca te plait Nala ?

-Miaouuuuuu.

-Je crois que oui. Aller viens, on va aller chercher tes bouquins.

Après avoir été chercher toutes les fournitures, Draco décida d'amener Jonathan à la boutique de quiddich.

-Tu vois le quiddich c'est le sport préféré des sorciers, ça se joue sur des balais. Tu verra on y jouent à Hogwarts. Je vais t'acheter ça pour que tu saches vraiment ce que c'est.

Et il acheta le quiddich à travers les ages. Au Leaky Cauldron ils retrouvèrent Severus et ils partirent.

Voilà, c'est la fin de ce premier chapitre; Dite-moi ce que vous en pensez en appuyant sur le bouton en bas à gauche, la où c'est écrit GO.

Alyssa


End file.
